


it's such a gas when you bring up the past

by stefonzolesky



Category: Slash (2016), Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: Gen, I'm gonna update the tags as this goes on, M/M, dr marshall from hell baby is mentioned but he's never actually there because he's dead, mckinley has 13 brothers and they're all other michael ian black characters, michael ian black cinematic universe, this was a terrible idea and very self indulgent, two of his brothers are named kevin and that's like the funniest thing to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: “I have thirteen brothers,” He says quietly. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you that.”Ben glances at his husband. “Thirteen?”“I guess only twelve, now.”





	it's such a gas when you bring up the past

Honestly, McKinley’s worst day couldn’t have occurred on a better day.

 

It’s he and Ben’s two year anniversary, and they’re celebrating by tugging the chaise lounge from J.J. and Gary among other furniture into their new house. A real house, this time, because they can finally afford it. It’s spacious and a breath of fresh air from the shitty apartment they rented for two years.

McKinley almost drops the furniture on his foot when the phone on the wall starts ringing.

“Fuck,” He swears, eyes flitting to meet Ben’s concerned ones. “Sorry. I’ll get it.”

He bites hard on his lip as he answers the phone, because who the  _ fuck _ would be calling them already.

“Hello?”

“Mac?”

McKinley feels a chill run down his back. “Denis? Why are you calling? Who died? Was it Mom?”

He can hear Ben set down his end of the couch and sit down.

Denis’ teeth grind together. “Sadly, no. It’s, uh… Marshall. Actually.”

McKinley feels his heart drop.

“I’ll have to call you back.”

He doesn’t give Denis time to respond.

“I know that look,” Ben says. His voice is soft. McKinley takes his time before he sits down on the couch next to his husband. “What happened?”

“My brother.” He’s finally found his voice. “Uh, my older brother, Marshall. I don’t actually--” He laughs. “I don’t know that much about it, my other brother, Denis, he called and he… Yeah.”

Ben frowns and wraps his arm around McKinley, letting McKinley rest his head on Ben’s shoulder.

McKinley laughs again, sadly, and buries his head in Ben’s neck.

“I have thirteen brothers,” He says quietly. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you that.”

Ben glances at his husband. “Thirteen?”

“I guess only twelve, now.” McKinley sniffs. “But yeah. My mom really hates the idea of abortion, and she’s kind of a whore. I mean… we all have the same two parents, but they fuck like rabbits, I guess. So thirteen brothers. Twelve, I mean.”

He smiles, eyes glazed over. Ben presses a kiss to the top of McKinley’s head.

“Are you gonna call Denis back?” He asks.

McKinley frowns. “I’ll do it tomorrow morning. I… I need some time. I’m supposed to be spending today with you.”


End file.
